Don't I Know It
by andrewgarfieldsadamsapple
Summary: Rose Weasley finds herself awake early in the morning feeling quite unpleasant. Of course, babies can do that to you.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and probably every other aspect of my childhood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Scorpius or Rose. But I do own their unborn child.**

* * *

Three in the morning was definitely not Rose's favorite time to be awake. It was cold and dark, but she did not dare to turn on the light in fear of waking her husband. She stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she could before stepping unsteadily towards the toilet. She sat in front of it and grabbed the seat in her hands to help her lean, throwing up into the bowl almost immediately.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked softly from behind her, peeking through the doorway with his hand still on the knob. He frowned when he saw Rose bent over. "Oh, not again."

"Sorry if I woke you." She hiccupped, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "I can handle it, just go back to bed."

"No, Rose." He sighed, pushing the door shut once on the other side. He sat behind her and pulled her hair behind her ear to hold it back as she puked again. "That thing is mine too, and I've got to at least try to keep you comfortable." He glanced at her belly as he spoke.

Rose smiled weakly at him, unclenching her fingers from the toilet seat and moving her hand so that it rested on her bloated stomach.

"Don't call our child a _thing_." She rolled her eyes before quickly turning back and leaning into the toilet again. She flushed it when she was through and fell back onto Scorpius.

"Only a couple more months, love, then it'll be over." He comforted. She snorted and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Your offspring is going to kill me."

"It was _our_ _child_ just a moment ago!" He laughed, pushing Rose back up with the fear she was going to get sick again. When she did he rubbed her back in an attempt to stop her from shaking.

"When it's giving me morning sickness and causing me to loose sleep the damn thing is yours." She muttered, running her fingers through her damp curls that were beginning to stick to her forehead.

"Watch your mouth, Rosie. We don't want the kid catching on to your inappropriate verbal tendencies, do we?"

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"It'd be my pleasure."

Rose coughed and moved her face so that it was practically in the toilet again while Scorpius rushed to restrain her hair again, his cold fingers brushing the back of her neck.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked shakily, glancing over her shoulder at him after a short period of silence.

"Yes?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"I know," he laughed, kissing her shoulder. "We're going to have a baby."

"I can't-" Rose stopped talking and threw up again, letting out an odd mixture between a sob and a groan when she was done. "I still can't believe it."

Scorpius smiled as he reached over her to flush the toilet again and set his hand on her waist when he was done, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Neither can I."

His words echoed around the cramped room before everything silenced and Rose's heavy breathing suddenly became the only sound in the small room.

"I'm scared." Rose whispered, turning and setting her head on Scorpius' shoulder. He ran his fingers through her knotty curls comfortingly.

"So am I." He admitted, raising an eyebrow when Rose glared at him.

"You're not supposed to be scared. You're supposed to tell me not to be."

"But I _am_ scared."

"No! Don't say that!" Rose said childishly, slapping his arm. "Say that it's okay to be scared, and that you love me."

"It's okay to be scared, Rose."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Scorpius laughed, wrapping his arms around Rose.

"Good," She sighed, wriggling out of his embrace and laying on the tile floor.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Scorpius joined her in lying down after closing the toilet lid to keep the horrible aroma of what he'd flushed into the sewer from leaking out and kissed her cheek. Rose shifted around and turned onto her side, setting her hand on Scorpius' chest.

"This baby better be absolutely adorable and terribly well-mannered, because I feel like hell."

Scorpius laughed. "Of course it'll be cute, it has your genes."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Mmm. Thanks."

Rose looked at him and smiled. "You're the best."

"Don't I know it," He sighed jokingly causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Don't be arrogant."

"Don't be bossy."

"Don't be rude."

"Don't be a know-it-all."

"Don't be a prat."

"Don't be a git."

"We sound like we're in third year again," Rose laughed.

"Stop being so _stupid_, Malfoy. You can't be thick enough to think that you flick your wand to the left instead of the right." He mimicked in a high pitched voice. His wife scoffed.

"Merlin, Weasley, get your act together. I got a higher mark than you, it isn't the end of the world." She said snottily.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY YOU PUT DOWN THAT FLOBBERWORM RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET HAGRID AND HE WILL GIVE YOU A DETENTION!"

Rose blushed and buried her face in his shirt.

"Come on, Weasley. Don't be embarrassed." He smirked, moving his hand down to her stomach.

"No one's called me Weasley in years." She said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "It sounds weird now."

"That's because you're a Malfoy."

"Then why'd you call me Weasley?" She asked as she moved her hand to his, pressing it against her baby bump.

"It kicked! I felt it kick!" Scorpius beamed, sitting up quickly. "It kicked!"

Rose laughed and pushed herself up with her elbows. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you that excited."

"_It kicked_." He repeated, putting his hand back on her stomach. "Will it do it again?"

"Patience, Scorpius. I'll let you know if she does it again."

"She?" He asked slowly. "I thought we were going to wait and let the gender be a surprise."

"We are." She nodded. "I'm just tired of you calling her an it."

"Then why not called it- um, her, a he?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wishful thinking." Rose shrugged.

"She kicked." Scorpius grinned again, kissing Rose quickly. "Merlin, our baby moved. Our baby _kicked _me. What if that means she doesn't like me?" His smile faltered as he said this and his brow furrowed with worry. "She can sense I'm going to be a rubbish dad and she already hates me."

"She's going to love you, Scorp, and you are going to be a wonderful father." She assured.

"Don't I know it," He said in a sudden change of attitude.

"Don't be arrogant."


End file.
